The information age has made information available to users through various wired and wireless networks on many different types of devices, from laptop computers to cellular telephones. Along with the increased access to information, however, has come increased user demand for sharing content with other users through their user devices.
Modern mobile devices are capable of storing a large amount of information, and the types of information a user may store can vary. A user may wish to share some of the information with another user, but may not wish to share all of the information.